


Soap

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: Deadpool (2016), Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, M/M, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 21:11:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8638207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Vanessa told them not to use dish soap in their dishwasher.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own 'Deadpool' or 'Spider-Man' nor am I profiting off this.

Vanessa curls her nose, stepping easily from her shoes even with a fresh layer of blisters. Their floor is slick with water and shine of popped bubbles. 

"I told you not to put dish soap in the dishwasher." 

Peter flushes, hunching up his shoulders while Wade turns, grinning proudly. 

"Al is the one with bad product. I asked her for dishwasher detergent and she gave us this." Wade slides through a clear puddle. 

Peter turns slowly, flush turning pink and sliding down his neck. 

"We tried to clean up, but we ran out of towels." 

"Find me a towel and clean it up before I finish a bath."

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, last posting for the night. 
> 
> Enjoy Thanskgiving, everyone. Or Thursday.


End file.
